Bringing Graham Back
by Neocolai
Summary: Humor ficlet set after Season 1. Rumpelstiltskin used magic to bring back magic. Hypothesis: using an aspect or belonging of the party in question will return that lost party to where it belongs. Emma tries it.


**Total humor and frivolity. I just finished watching Season 1 of Once Upon a Time, and I wondered about the whole "wishing well brings back Graham" theory. This story may not be entirely up to date, as I've only seen the 1****st**** season. (No spoilers!)**

**Actually, yeah… give me spoilers. There is no way I'm going to survive the suspense from each individual episode during the next two and a half seasons. Someone give me a plot summary!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"Sure, kid. It'll be fine."

"I don't think magic is supposed to work that way."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Emma switched off the receiver and grabbed a box from the seat beside her. "Wishing well, right?"

"It's what he said…." Henry said uncertainly. "It brought magic to this world, but I'm not sure it's supposed to bring back a person. How are you doing this again?"

"Easy." Emma swung the box onto her hip, grunting as she used her foot to slam the car door shut. "Rumpelstiltskin used magic to bring back magic. Hypothesis: using an aspect or belonging of the party in question will - in theory - return that lost party to where it belongs."

"Which would be Storybrooke," Henry guessed. "And you think this would work for Sherriff Graham because…"

"Got a box of his stuff," Emma said triumphantly. She dropped the box in front of the well and began rifling through the contents.

"Wait, Emma," Henry cautioned, "These things only _belonged_ to Sherriff Graham. How do we know they'll work?"

Emma frowned. "Well, it's better than digging up his corpse."

"Good point."

"Now, then…. Let's see…." Holding up the leather jacket, Emma glanced sideways at the well and then shrugged. "Worth a shot. Tell me the results, Henry."

"What am I looking for?"

"A person." Emma rolled her eyes, wondering if she was just throwing away a perfectly good jacket. "Dropping it now…. … Nothing here. You?"

"Yeah, a whole cow just showed up in the Sheriff's office. Was that coat genuine leather?"

"You're kidding me." Emma looked in alarm at the burbling water.

"Hey, Emma… The wishing well brings back lost things… Maybe you should be more specific about what you're asking for."

"Good point. I'll try the skinny jeans next."

"Wait, Emma - !"

"Let me guess – a whole trunk load of cotton."

There was an awkward pause on the end. "No, actually… a custom tailor just showed up."

"Really?" Emma groaned. "Are you sure you're still in the Sheriff's office?"

"Yup. Try again – but use something more personal this time."

"I thought that was personal," Emma muttered. "Okay, keys – and if an entire apartment drops in there, I quit."

"Nope. Sheriff's car, ten different cell doors, a miniature safe, my Mom's door… okay, we are not talking about that … and the doorknob from his old apartment."

"Great." Emma grumped. "At least Mister Gold won't make me pay for the whole building."

"We should probably try something else."

"You're right. Shoelace next."

"Emma!"

"Here goes!"

"Congratulations. The Sheriff's boots were just reunited with their old partner."

"He's back?"

"No, the laces tied themselves back together again."

Emma groaned. "There has to be something we can use…."

She glanced to the side, only now noticing the red-eyed wolf eyeing her curiously. "Henry, I'm about to do something ridiculous."

"Try his tie next," Henry suggested. "Maybe we can ask Mr. Gold if he has some of the Sheriff's hair?"

"Henry..." Slowly Emma edged towards the animal. "What about a wolf?"

"Well, they do seem to be his spirit animal, but I'm not sure that would work. Why?"

"Just make sure that no one calls animal services on me."

Flinging down the receiver, Emma lunged at the wolf and scooped it up, earning herself a nipped shoulder and a shredded coat. "Here we go!"

She ducked as water pattered around her and quickly grabbed the receiver. "Please tell me I didn't kill Graham's wolf for nothing."

"Um…. Emma….?"

Emma slumped against the well. "You found the wolf's great ancestors."

"No, it's … It's him," Henry said cautiously. "He's all dressed up in … rabbit fur?"

Emma smirked at the well. "Yeah, it worked. Bring him up to speed. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Hey, Emma... Which car did you drive to get to the well?"


End file.
